


Sleep

by tariana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Yesung wakes up.





	Sleep

When Jongwoon awoke, he realized three things: one, it wasn’t quite light out, two, his arm hurt because Ryeowook was lying on it, and three, Ryeowook was definitely naked.  
It hadn’t been his imagination then.  
He smiled at the thought of Ryeowook, here with him, warm and comforting and sleepy-smelling.  
But his arm really did hurt.  
He managed to extract it from underneath the younger man, but not without awakening Ryeowook, who smiled at him blearily, mumbled something inchorent, and went back to sleep.  
His arm reclaimed, Jongwoon followed suit.


End file.
